criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
We’re Planning… (S05-14)
The party needs to make a decision on what they are going to do. Talk to troganaut leader of Bohuaro or try to make it into the Skytalker tower. Summary Having spent the last day finding out information about the Skytalker Tower the party decides they need more information. Sekhar finds a troganauts solider named Shambenetoe who is willing to talk. The solider shares that it would be highly unlikely to get an audience with the leader of the city. However if the party wanted to fight their way in he might grant an audience. Sekhar thanks Shambenetoe for the information and tries to leave having forgotten to pay. However Sekhar is more than willing to pay for the drink and two part peacefully. The party comes back together and decides that their best option is still to go to the tower. At this point Little Sparkle asks about Gai calling calling him a evil monkey. Ket says he not sure about that, and explains Gai is his guide to the Kobold Alley, and that Ket won Gai from Malmanerith a Gelugon(a big bug devil) in a game of Midnight Sharts. Little Sparkle asks if Gai can scout for them, Sekhar wants to know if he can set of explosive runes for the party. To which Ket say "you want to get my friend killed?" When Ket internally checks out his eagle spirit, it seems to be back to normally however he is unwilling to summon it with other people around since it could still be hostel. When the party get to the countryside Ket summons his eagle and find it is not a bloodbill and had returned to normal. Ket sends the eagle to look at the tower for air defenses and windows, with the theory that if there is no air defenses the party can summon eagles to fly to the top of the tower. The eagle shares that there are no windows in the tower other than observation dome which is a solid piece of red amber glass. With this information Little Sparkle once again suggests a direct attack on the tower, based on the fact they have enough information to get to the tower without triggering alarms. Randus ask Orem if he has a quick way to disarm explosive runes. Orem suggests the Knock ritual could be used but takes 10 minutes to cast. However this bring up the issue of how does the party escape when they have the information they need. Sekhar suggests the eagles but the rest of the party is unwilling to break the dome. Little Sparkle says the city librarian suggested that tower might be a source of the power for Professor Lek device, but this is still an unknown. It also comes out that to Ket that Randus now has Thony airship the Proud Baroness, and if they ever get back it would a useful resource. The group considers making scrolls for the needed rituals but it appears that will not save them any time, to which Little Sparkle says they can always just set off the traps and see what happens. Sekhar also brings up that fact no troganauts have not been seen entering of exiting. Thus they might not be able or allowed inside the Skytalker Tower. Sekhar says that all this planning is making his itchy and he is ready for action and so the party goes to tower. Characters Players Characters: #Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played by Stephen Schleicher #Little Sparkle - Kenku Rogue played by Samantha Nelson #Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian Bergdall #Sekhar - Human Warden Played by Matthew Peterson #Ket H'zard - Half Elf Warlock Played by Rob Rasmussen NPC's # Gai - Ket's Familiar # Shambenetoe - Troganauts solider Mentioned # Malmanerith - Gelugon and former ower of Gai Links Official Post Mp3 Category:Season 5 Category:Noncombat Category:Bohuaro Category:Episodes